


I hate being in love with him

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, But no homo tho, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek Pushes Stiles Away, Derek is a dick, Derek runs away - Freeform, Derek's a dick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English isn't my native language, F/F, F/M, Feels, First Time, Hurt Stiles, I'm adding some tags, I'm translating this from polish, M/M, McCall Pack, Oh, Pack Feels, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Pack, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff name is john, Sleeping in one bed with Pack, Top Derek Hale, after 3B, also, i guess?, i'm still learning, mpreg is completely normal thing in werewolfs community, mrpeg, sterek, stiles is pregnant, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles after spending night together with Derek confesses his love. In some way. Hale doesn't seem to be happy about that and disappears. Derek leaves Beacon Hills that night. Teenager after a while finds out that he's pregnant. What will do abandoned and broken Stiles? Will he come to terms with the situation, or perhaps he'll want somehow change it?~~(I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingaimlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingaimlessly/gifts).
  * A translation of [I hate being in love with him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642705) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> At the beginning I want to highlight the fact that English isn't my native language. I'm still learnig. This work is a translation from my polish ff. I do not have a Beta. If someone is willing to be my Beta, I will love them forever. Yay!...?  
> So, anyway, please don't kill me or scream at me. I will happily accept some help, tips and etc. I just thought that this might be a good way to learn. Why not, right? I know this work probably contain a lot of mistakes (times, I hate times... ;-;) but i tried.  
> Soooooo... I'm going to hide in the farthest corner of my room and wait for a comments...

"Scott, calm down."

"I can't, Stiles. I think I'm going to have panic attack. Och my god, Stiles, I can't do this. I definatly can't do this!"

"Dude, it's just a date. You were before on a dates."

"But not with Isaac! It's going to be our first date. What if I tell something wrong? What if I offend him?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and closed door behind him. With cellphone near his ear and canstantly bitching Scott on the other side, he went to kitchen to get some juice. It was already late night so he was forced to lit the lights.

"Scottie" he interrupted his best friend. "You can do this. Isaac likes you. And you like him. You're both stupidly cute, so you are probably going to spend your date stammering and talking in the same time. But it's good. It means that you match each other. I guess. I-I don't know."

"You're not comforting me" Scott moaned. "I swear, if our date won't work and betwen us is going to be awkward and Isaac will leave - again - I'm going to throw all fault at you. Because it is your fault. You persuaded me ask him out."

"Scottie, you are insulting me by this statement. If I could, I would slap you. But I can't beacuse it would be animal abuse."

"Stiles..."

"I love you too! And now I'm going to hung up, drink my juice in peace and go to sleep because I'm exausted by listening your bitching all day long . Go to Isaac. Kiss him or something. You can give me statement tommorow morning. Good bye."

The boy hunged up ignoring Scott's protesting. He sighed deeply and drank rest of the juice. Empty bootle threw into rubbish bin, turned off the lights in the kitchen and started climbing to his room. This night he was supposed to spend with his father watching some game on the TV, but Sheriff got call from the station and couldn't be here.

So Stiles was going to take long, hot bath because he manage to not being rude and sarcastic to anyone - well, except Scott, but that's Scott, so that doesn't count - and he was going to go to bed. And then sleep for many, many hours.

Teenager entered his room and lit lights and--

"Stiles."

The boy screamed and jumped frightened. He turned and saw Derek standing near commode.

"What the--!"

"I need to speak with you" said werewolf taking one step closer. Stiles pressed hend on his chest, feeling his racing heart.

"You could call! Like a normal person! Or at least knock on the front door. Do you wanna give me a heart attack?! I though i was going to die! I don't want to die, okey? If I would I would climb on your ego and jumped off on your IQ."

"Stiles" growled Derek.

"No! Don't you dare growl at me! I'm sick of this. You can't sneak into my room and then scare me! That's not how it's work, you big idiot. By the way, I'm not affraid of you."

In the spleat of second Derek was right in front of Stiles, grabed his shirt and pressed him against wall. He frowned and locked jaw.

"O-okey. Maybe I am. A little bit. Very, very little bit. But that's not my fault that you are so big and scary" Stiles blurted. He swallowed and started breathing normally again. "What do you want, Derek? What are you doing here?"

Werewolf loosened his grip at Stiles' shirt, but didn't back off. Stilinski felt his hot body and breath on him. He licked his lips, not for the first time wondering if Derek is rough in bed. Yeah. Stiles Stilinski had multiple times daydreamed about this werewolf. Duh! He also masturbate to thought of this big dumbass.

"I already told you. I need to speak with you."

"Then speak. Tell me what's on your soul, which - by the way - you don't have beacuse you're to big id--"

Stiles didn't get the chance end his sentence. Derek suddenly grabed his face with both hands and smacked their lips together. The boy was in shock, so for the first three seconds he did nothing. Besides wondering if that was real. But he was going with it even if it was dream or one of his fantasies or some other shit. Because - c'mone people - he's not getting kissed by hot people like Derek. Or kissed at all.

So he kissed back. He grabed Derek's sides and leaned closer to him. Werewolf, as if he only waited for this, deepend the kiss. Room was filled with sounds of licking, sucking, biting and moaning. Derek had tongue deep down Stiles throat and because of that young boy felt how his knees are going soft. Were had to catch him before he fell.

Stilinski broke their embrance gasping or air. One look at Derek and he was sure that werewolf couldn't belief in what they just did.

"Do-do you still wanna talk or maybe you prefer... do something diffrent?" asked Stiles. He bit inside of his cheek waiting for the answer.

Derek for a moment studied him with a steady look. Stiles felt how his face is red with embarrassment and excitement.

"Are you sure?" whispered werewolf.

Stiles noded and mumbled something like 'oh God, yes, definitely yes' and then kissed Derek. Before he could think about anything, he was already lying down on his bed with hot body on top of him. They were still kissing as they started taking off their clothes. Derek's body was hot as never. Stiles couldn't stop himself from inhaling his scent.

It was like a dream. Stiles still couldn't belefie that Derek is actually here in his room, kissing and touching him all. He had to admit; sometimes he had a feeling that Derek wants to jump on him in THAT way, but teenager always told himself that it was only his sick imagination. And yet here they were.

Stiles wanted to start giggle hysterically. He didn't do it, though, because suddenly werewolf went lower and wraped hand around his dick.

It was the first time when someone other then himself was touching his cock. It was good feeling. Really, really good.

Stiles watched Derek as the man moved his hand up and down. He smeared precome over the cockhead and then leaned and kissed the tip. Through Stiles' body went shiver. He bit his bottom lip trying not to moan too loud. Thankfully there wasn't anybody else in house. But even if, boy didn't want to be too loud. Derek on the other hand looked like he wanted to make Stiles moan and scream as loud as teenager could.

He wraped hand on the base of boy's cock and licked his lenght. He grinned looking up at Stiles. Later, as if he wanted to mock younger man, he was still looking at Stiles when he took his lenght into his mouth. Teenager moaned loudly. He grabed sheets and his knuckles went white. He wanted to look at Derek when he was blowing him but he couldn't make himself to open his eyes. It was too good. He threw his head back and inhale sharply. He could feel hot mouth around him. Few times he also felt Derek's too long front teath. They were scraping his sensitive skin but it didn't hurt. In fact, Stiles liked it a lot.

Derek still had his mouth wraped around his dick when Stiles felt fingers touching his hole. He moaned and grabed werewolf by his hair. He was about to explode. He was so close...

"Derek... oh god... Derek, I'm going to - uh - explode" Stiles blurted.

Werewolf pulled off and squeezed base of his cock. Teenager moaned disappointed.

"Not yet" said man. He shifted his body on bed and lifted Stiles's ass and slided inside him earlier licked finger.

Derek knelt down and leaned over the boy. Still moving his finger he started kissing him. Stiles wraped his arms around him and gave a kiss back with all force he had. He could feel his precome on Derek's tongue.

After some time he was getting impatient. He already had four fingers inside him. He knew he was still tigh but he needed something diffrent inside him. And he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted him here and now. Rough and strong even with some pain.

He needed him.

"Derek" Stiles panted. "I can't wait any longer."

Werewolf bit his bottom lip. He pulled off his finger and tiped over Stiles that the boy was lying down on his stomach. Stiles pressed his face into his pillow. When he felt how Derek was getting inside him, he held his breath.

It hurted. Obviously. But in the same time it was so incredible pleasurable that Stiles wanted to cry. He couldn't belevie. It was really happening. He lost his v-card. With Derek. A man, a werewolf that he was in love with.

Yes. Stiles Stilinski loved Derek for some quite long time. He had no idea when that happened. One day he just had this thought that Derek is amazing man and that he loves him. There was no shock or panic. No. That thought was... natural. He never told anyone about his feelings. He hadn't even have time for this. With all this stuff with Nemeton, Nogitsune and other shit. In fact, there was no place for his feelings on the inside world. So he kept all of this to himself.

After Derek make sure that Stiles get used to felling being filled he started moving. Short, slowly movements as he droped light kisses on Stiles' back and shoulders and neck. When teenager started moving his hips, Derek changed the pace, going deeper and rougher. Stiles was shivering and moaning like a high class porn star. He felt so fucking full and so good that he though he might pass out from pleasure.

Stiles practically cried, whimpered and screamed into pillow everytime when Derek hit his prostate. Hale was quiet though. Only sometimes from his mouth escaped a low growls or stifled moans. And some swearing. It turned out that Stiles was the loud one in bed.

Sex was amazing, really. It was a lot better than Stiles imagined. And he did it a hundred of times.

But everything has to end. Derek was the one who came first. He pressed forehead to Stiles' shoulder, made a quiet rumbled noise and spilled in the teenager. Stiles felt hot semen inside him and came as well.

"Oh, god, Derek" he sobbed. "Fuck-- I love you-- I-- love you so much-- fuck"

Werewolf stiffened. Stiles was still panting and recovering from his orgasm. He didn't notice Derek's reaction to confession until he violently pulled off and stood up. Only then teenager realized that he said 'I love you' out loud. Fuck.

He panicked and sat up on bed.

Stiles was looking at Derek with wide eyes and racing heart. He couldn't belevie that he actually said that. Dammit.

"Derek..."

"It was mistake" werewolf growled.

"I'm sorry. I just-- I'm sorry, Derek."

Teenager was looking at man who quickly dressed. He bit his bottom lip. When Derek was finally dressed and started going to door, Stiles spoke up.

"Wait. We're not even going to talk about it?"

Derek stoped. For few long seconds nothing happened. Then werewolf turned to Stiles and looked him deadly in the eyes.

"Some thing are better left unspoken, Stiles" Derek said coldly.

After that he left teenager alone.

*

Stiles cried with quiet tears. He was sitting crouched in bathtub with empty eyes looking at wall in front of him. Derek left after he said that Stiles do bad telling him that he love him. And Stiles knew that he shouldn't say anything. Fuck, he was so fucking furious at himself. If he could, he would go back in the time and never said that. Or even better: he would never go to bed with Derek fucking Hale.

Teenager wanted to forget about that night. About Derek and his touch. He scrubbed his skin until it became red. As if it would help. He still felt werewolf inside him. And that was the worst part.

He cried while bathing lond and precisely inside and outside. He was shivering all the time.

Stiles wanted to call Scott. He wanted his best friend to come and comfort him. But he didn't want to destroy his night with Isaac. So he cried all alone, crouched in the bathroom floor because he couldn't force himself to go back to his bedroom. When the sun went up and his tears finally stopped he fell asleep completly exhausted.

*

Teenager avoided his father and Scott for three days in a row. He sat in his room (which was now super clean) behind closed door. Didn't cry. He was too tired for this. Instead he tormented himself by thousand diffrent thoughts about how he fucked up. He could have something with Derek - even if that would be just sex - but he screwed up by saying 'I love you'. Stiles was mad as hell at his no brain-to-mouth filter. He was furious at himself. But also at Derek. Because he could at least stay and talk about this. But no! Derek ran away, leaving Stiles all alone.

After those three days, Scott finally break down doors to his room. He saw Stiles for the first time in three days and he wasn't happy with what he saw; Stiles sitting on bed, wearing old, worn out pajamas. Teenager was pale and had dark circles under eyes. Room smelt with sadness, distress and rage. There was also something else but Scott couldn't recognised it.

"Dude, what the hell?" he asked looking at his best friend.

Stiles started nervously play with his fingers. No, thought suddenly Scott. He's counting them. Like he was checking if it was real.

"I slept with Derek" Stiles said after long moment.

Scott was shocked. Truly, completly shocked. He didn't know how to answer but then his mind overlap a scary thought. Seeing state which was Stiles in, he asked quietly:

"Did... Did he force himself on you?"

"No, Scott. Derek didn't force me to anything."

"Then why are like... that?"

The boy looked away for few second before answering.

"Because I said him that I love him. And he... he... He said that some things are better left unspoke. He left me after those words."

Scott felt the surge of anger. Derek hurted his best friend. His pack mate. Brother. He was so angry... so devastated by Stiles' state... The only thing he could think was that he's gonna kill Derek as soon as he lay his eyes on him.

"I shouldn't say that to him" whispered Stiles. "I shouldn't slept with him. This is all my fault."

"No" growled Scott in response. Stiles looked at him. "This isn't your fault. None of this. You just said what you feel. It's normal. What isn't normal is abonding someone after love confession, Stiles. Derek is at fault here. And I swear I'm gonna kill him as soon as I see him. I swear, Stiles."

"You don't have to do it, Scott."

"But I want to."

"But I don't want you to kill him. Yes, he hurt me. And I am mad at him... but I still love him, Scott. And I don't want you to kill him beacause I still love him" Stiles explained with glassy eyes and breaking voice. "But I don't want to. I don't want to love him anymore. I hate it. Scott, I don't know what to do!"

Tears rolled down his face. Seeing this Scott came closer his best friend, sat right next to him and hugged him. He tried to calm himself, not wanting to let his wolf take over control. He tried to focus on Stiles in his arms, afraid that if he let him go, he would wolf out and run after Derek.

Scott held Stiles close for long time, telling him that everything was going to be okey. They could go through it toghether. He was scared that Stiles could break down completly. He didn't even recover after being posesssed by Nigitsune! And now with Derek... The thought about loosing his best friend feared him.

"You're going to him, right?" asked Stiles after Scott headed to door.

Werewolf stoped and noded.

"I know I said that I don't want you to kill him... but you can hit him. Cauple of times. Hard."

Scott smiled and left.

*

How it turned out, Derek disappeared.

When Scott came to loft, he didn't find Alpha nor his stuff. Everything... disappeared. The only thing left was Derek's smell and stench of his anger. Scott couldn't belevie that Derek ran away.

After Stiles found out about Derek disappearing, everything seemed lifeless. He looked at Scott with empty eyes for a long time and then he stated that he want to be alone. Scott left him, but he didn't leave his house. He sat in the kitchen and listened Stiles heart beat. He was too afraid that the boy will do something stupid.

Scott that night explain this situation to rest of the pack. He thought that he shouldn't, maybe Stiles didn't want rest to know. But then werewolf reminded himself that Stiles needed help. And Scott couldn't help all by himself. So he called everyone to Stilinskis house and told everything.

Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Malia... Everyone was in shock. They were also angry. Nothing weird.

Sheriff wasn't at home. Good, because he would probably suspect something - supposing he already hasn't - and Scott knew that Stiles certainly didn't want his father to know about what happened. At least for now.

They were sitting in Stilinskis kitchen talking about diffrent way to catch Derek when Stiles came down the stairs. He appeared in the doorway barefoot, with abnormally hanging on clothes, even more darker circles under red and puffy eyes and with sunken cheeks. He probably hasn't eat in days. Everyone in the room stood up, lookind and him with worrying expresion. Lydia was the one who came to him first. She gather him in strong embrance. After her came Kira and then everyone. They stood toghether in one big hug for some time, each one of them felt how Stiles trembled. Boy seemed smaller than usually.

None of them liked state in which was their friend.

Each one of them planned their own revenge on Derek.

*

  
Stiles somehow began to recover after a month. At least mentally. Physically, however ... it was getting worse. His head and stomach hurt as hell. He threw up all the time and he couldn't eat despite huge hunger. Scott and Sheriff tried drag him to the hospital, but Stiles categorically refused to visit this place. He even refused to being examinate by Melissa.

He tried to forget about Derek. He helped his father with cases, learned, read books, watched films and played games. Stiles tried to clog his mint with everything as long as it wasn't Derek. Sometimes he succeeded, sometimes not. But he tried.

Scott managed to convince Stiles for at least appointment with Deaton after boy collapsed. Twice the same day.

Deaton qietly linstened Scott's and Stiles' explanations. When they had finished, the man began to look for something in the cabinets. Stiles watched him, nervously playing with his fingers.

"Eat it, please" Deaton said, givind Stiles piece of... something. Teenager had no idea what it was. It looked like small, mat, black rock. "Come on, Stiles."

With a grimace teenager showed it to his mouth. As it turned out, when it touched his tongue, it became spft, somehow similar to jelly.It was sweet and suprisingly good.

"How does it taste?" asked Deaton.

"Sweet. Very good. What is it?"

The man furrowed his eyebrows slightly, while observing Stiles. After a moment of silence he asked:

"Stiles, had something happened between you and a werewolf, maybe?"

Boy stiffened. He looked over to Scott who had his eyes wide open.

"You mean..."

"An sexual intercourse. Answer honestly, Stiles, I have to know the truth."

Stiles clenched his jaw and swallowed. He nodded.

"With who?"

"Derek."

Deaton nodded and turned around to search something once again.

"So?" asked Scoot impatiently.

"Unfortunately, I know" Deaton said and turned around. He put in front of Stiles two small vials filled with some white pills. Vet looked him straight in the eye.

"Um, you know that we can't read your mind, right?" murmured Stiles. "You have to tell us out loud."

Deaton sighed and cleared his throat.

"You're pregnant, Stiles."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. Here's chapter 2. It supposed to be checked by my new beta, but she's not answering my e-mails ;-; And I just don't want make you wait any longer.
> 
> I just hope there isn't too many errors and etc. If there is, just write a comment and I will re-write.

"No, I'm not."

"Stiles..."

"I can't be pregnant! I'm a guy, Deaton! I have a dick. I don't recall recently growing a uterus. It's impossible.

"If you're not believe me, I can show you. Lay down on the table and hold your shirt up, please."

*

Stiles was pregnant. He could saw it inside him thanks to Deaton's USG. It made him believe. In the moment when Deaton pointed on screen small bumb, Stiles felt how his body went cold. He was pregnant. With fucking Derek.

"How you can see, Stiles, you're carrying baby inside you. It's rare, but completely normal for werewolves. I can explain everything if you still have some doubts and--"

"No" teenager interrupted. "I believe it now."

"Good. I will prepare special drugs and then--"

"I don't want it" whispered Stiles. Deaton and Scott looked at him in shock. "I don't want this baby. Take it."

Druid and werewolf exchanged a glance.

"You're asking me to get rid of the pregnancy?"

"Yes. I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want a baby! Especialy THIS baby. Remove it from me. Scrape it off or something! Just-- get rid of it."

"Stiles, you're in shock, you don't know what you're talking about" Scott said and put hand on his shoulder. Boy casted it away, jumping off the table.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about" growled. "I don't want-- this something. Do you not understand it? I don't wanna."

"Dude--"

"No. Shut up, Scott. And you," he pointed at Deaton" do something. NOW.

Druid took a step away and clasped his hands behind his back looking at teenager.

"Scott, I think you should take your friend."

Werewolf nodded and grabbed Stiles' shoulder. He had to literally force him to exit the building. Stilinski tried to break out of Scott's embrance, screaming at Deaton to get rid of the pregnancy, but druid ignored him. He never killed an unborn child. And he wasn't going to.

*

In the car Stiles seemed to calm down. He hadn't spoke a word to his friend. Only when they arrived at the house he growled a nice "fuck off" to Scott. He was not going to look at his best friend.

He got out of the car and ran into the house, shutting himself in his bathroom. He tried to calm his breathing and heart beating. He really didn't want to get a panic attack.

Stiles was crouched on the floor, elbows on knees, fingers tangled in his hair.

"Stiles, you can't kill this baby" he heard Scott's voice from behind the door. "I know that it's really hard for you. And that you wanna get rid of the piece Derek inside you... but you will regret it. Think, man. It's your baby. Mini you."

Teenager closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You can do it. We can do it. I'm not going to leave you alone. I will be next to you 24/7 if you'll need it. But please. Please, Stiles. Don't do something careless. Something you will regret in the future."

"Scott, I'm scared" he whispered.

"I know, dude. I know. I can feel it. But it's going to get better. You're not alone. You have me. Malia, Kira, Lydia, Isaac, your dad..."

"He's going to kill me he finds out."

"I think he will probably kill Derek first. After he find him in few hours."

Stiles quietly snorted. He rubbed his face with both hands and got up from the ground. He looked at his reflection. On his flat belly. Stiles took a deep breath and opened bathroom door. Scott was standing a few feet away, watching his shaking friend.

"What if this is a mistake?" he asked quietly.

"This is not a mistake, Stiles. You're going to give birth to a child. And if after that you still won't want this child... We can find werewolves who will adopt. We will figure something out."

"Scott, how the hell I'm supposed to give birth? _Through my dick?_ I like my dick, it's nice and I don't want it become misshapen or-- or strange looking beacause it's going to be torn by some werewolf pup!"

Scott shook his head in disgust.

"Dude, TMI, I really didn't wanna know that you like your penis. You're disgusting."

Boy smiled weakly.

"I need you, Scott. I can do this alone. I need friend. Brother."

"I am here for you. No matter what. I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

He held out his arms and hugged him. They stood in the firm grip for some time without speaking. And when They finally moved away from each other, Stiles felt a little better than before.

*

The first few days after learning about the Stiles' pregnancy was not easy. Scott insisted, to tell the rest immediately. Of course, none of them believed. Deaton - after Stiles apologized for his actions - explained everything from the beginning to end, one more time showing USG results. That leave them speachless. When Stiles told his father, he didn't tell that he was pregnant. No. He told Sheriff that he was expecting a child. And older Stilinski got mad. Really mad. He started screaming at his son, saying that he was recless, wayward and selfish. With a scream asked how's Stiles feeling, knowing that he ruined life some teenage girl. After that Stiles realised that what he said was wrong and corrected himself, saying that he's the one who's carrying a child. Then Sheriff started screaming at him that he shouldn't joke around and finally grow up and do not make him angry. Deaton had to explain one more time. But that didn't persuate Stilinski, so he asked Melissa for help. She took everything she needed from Stiles and gave it to her friend from the lab department who never asked unnecessary questions. After she looked at the results, she fainted. Sheriff in completly shock didn't speak whole day. Finally he came to him and asked Stiles who's the father. Or rather the second father.

Stiles said Derek's name and Sheriff went red from rage. He just couldn't believe that his son was going to have a child with werewolf who ran away and left him.

Everyone hated Derek. Even Stiles' emotions were currently mixed with hatred and love.

Teenager was having nightmares once again. Before he had nightmares with Nogitsune. Now Stiles dreamed about wolf's cub, which with claws and fangs fought their way to surface. Also about Derek who was suddenly showing up and talking to Stiles terrible things. In those dreams Derek asked Stiles why teenager did that to him. Why did he fall in love with him and ruined their "friendship". Boy in those dreams cried and begged Derek for forgiveness, he begged him not to leave, promising that he would never again mention about his feelings. But werewolf always just stood there, looking at Stiles with disgust and hurt and fucking rage.

The boy woke up after these nightmares with wet cheeks.

After some time Scott stated that he could smell change in Stiles' smell. Isaac said the same. When pregnant boy asked about specifics, werewolves explained that Stiles smelled sweeter. Like delicacy and fragility.Their wolfish instincts dictated them to cling to Stiles and protect him all the time. So it was no surprise that boys were clingy, constantly touching and smelling him somehow. They threw angry glances to every stranger who wanted to get too close to Stiles. Malia also felt the need to protect the boy. Not as much as Scott and Isaac. It did not change the fact, though, that she wanted to hug him and inhale his sweet smell. And boys didn't allow her to do that, growling and throwing her angry gazes every time she tried to be near Stiles.

Only after terrible fight with banshee who requested acces to a pregnant boy (who was tired and annoyed by everyone) they calmed down a little.

Teen still attended to school. So far pregnancy was two and a half months old, so his belly was still mostly flat. Through his baggy shirt no one could see any changes in his body. Also, right now it just seemed like he ate too much.

He had to give up lacrosse, though. He quit the team. The coach was not happy.

"I know that I mostly keep you on bench, Biles, but you're important part of our team" he said. "You're like my son. You and McCall. I don't know the reason why you're leaving, but I hope that you will make up your mind and come back to us. Understood?"

And Stiles gave him a big, strong hug. He had no idea why. He just wanted to hug a man who more than one time made his and Scott's life a living hell on the field through practise. Maybe it was hormones? Stiles was getting more emotional, which annoyed some people. But not Scott and Isaac, who claimed that Stiles was cute when he was sulking without reason and had whims like a little girl.

Day by day, Stiles even more missed Derek. He cried after him at nights, wondering what's werewolf doing right now. Was he sleeping? Or maybe he's reading or working over some case? Or maybe he's having sex with someone. The thought about Derek having sex with a women or man made him furious every time. Stiles believed that he should be in his arms. He should be the only one able to kiss and hug and satisfy him.

But Derek left.

He left him with a baby.

"Do you think sometimes about what are you going to do?" asked Scott one night. Stiles was lying between him and Isaac. Apperently werewolves felt the need to sleep with pregnant boy. Deaton explained that it was their insticts, which required providing warm and support to pregnant person all night. Damn wolves.

"Mostly. I plan, for example, when should i hit you because you disturb me. Or I'm thinking about how I should've order a pizza for dinner."

"That's not what I meant, Stiles. I asked about baby. Do you think about what's going to happen after you give birth?"

"Sometimes" boy confessed.

"And?"

"And nothing. Sometimes I wanna keep it, sometimes I wanna take it out off me. Mostly the latter."

"Stiles!"

"What? I'm honest, yes?"

Scott murmured something under his breath and came closer his friend, inhaling his scent. Isaac rised on his elbow and looked at Stiles.

"Did you talk with your father about this?"

"My father is trying to ignore the fact that I'm going to have a baby. I think he's still planning how to find Derek and then shoot him. I wouldn't be suprised if he would do that one day. If he'll find him."

"Derek will show up one day. For sure. We will find him."

"And then kick his ass" Scott growled.

Stiles laughed. He was rarely laughing. Or even smiling. He wasn't his old self. Everyone noticed. The boy wanted to be like the past him; hyperactive, crazy, sarcastic and with potty mouth. He couldn't, though.

But at least he was trying.

*

When Stiles was four months pregnant, he had had ebough. He needed eat all the time, he was having stranger craving than before and he was even more emotionally unstable. Who normally bursts into histerical tears as soon as their friends announce that they've started dating? Well, who?! Stiles cried like a little girl after Malia and Kira said about their relationship. No one knew why he did that. Even himself. He should be happy, right? And he really was, but at the same time he was terribly sad. Maybe he was jealous that all his friends were in realtionships while he was single and pregnant. Scott had Isaac, Malia had Kira. Lydia had some new guy.

And Stiles was fucking alone. Broken.

_Pathetic._

His father finally started showing an interest in his pregnancy. They even had long conversation about what Stiles wanted to do with the baby.

"I don't know, dad" he answered Sheriff. "I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"But do you want to keep it?"

"Dad, I really don't know. In one moment I want this baby gone, I want to pull out it from me and-- But then I wanna it to be born and then hug it. Hold it close to me and never let it go. Like this baby is my whole world. But then again i don't want it. And then I do. Over and over again. So believe me when I tell you that I have no idea what I'll do with it."

Sheriff nodded and sighed.

"Okay, I understand. And I want you to know; I do not want to force anything. I will respect your actions, Stiles. I believe you are old enough to make a rational decision. It is difficult to you now, I know that. Derek left you alone, you're the guy who carries the child. I understand that you're scared. I've never been in a situation like you, so I won't tell you that I understand exactly how you feel, but I know you're scared. Because if I were in your place ... personally I would piss in my pants at the though about all of this."

Stiles looked down at his hands and began to play nervously with his fingers.

"You are my son, Stiles. I will be with you no matter what decision you make. Because I love you, kid. I'll do anything for you. So you don't have to be afraid of rejection from my side. If you should, I would removed you from the house as soon as I found out. But I didn't, okay? I am proud of you, that you hold in despite all of it. Your mother would also be proud of you, kid."

He felt tears coming to his eyes. Stiles needed his father. He couldn't imagine life without him. And if the Sheriff had ever rejected him, Stiles probably would have killed himself, not feeling the need of life.

The boy got up from the chair and walked toward his father, who also stood up. He hugged his son. Stiles was crying quietly, soaking Sheriff shirt. He knew how repeatedly stabbed his father with lies, various foolish deeds ... Despite all of this, the Sheriff still were with him. He comforted him and assured that he still loves him.

Stiles was afraid of losing his father.

*

"So? What's the gender?" Malia asked excitedly.

Stiles sighed and ignored her jumping around. Calmly, he walked past her into the living room and sat comfortably on the couch. He knew that the whole group was dying of curiosity. He was at Deaton with Scott and Isaaciem, but the guys were waiting for him in the car at the clinic, so even they didn't know the gender.

Lydia sat on a chair opposite him, Isaac sat on the coffee table, his boyfriend stood over him, nervously holding his hand, Malia was hugging smiling Kira, standing near the window.

Finally, after a minute of silence Stiles decided to speak.

"It's a boy--"

"YES!" Scott roared with joy and punched the air. Isaac smiled triumphantly, looking at the disappointed girl. "A boy!"

"And a girl" finished Stiles.

"What." All five of them were looking at him with shock.

Stiles smiled faintly seeing the reaction of his friends.

"Twins."

He knew that they were genuinely surprised. He almost fainted as he learned that he was carrying Derek's pups. Not a _pup_ , but _pups_. He suspected that Deaton knew about it all along, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he was affraid that if Stiles would knew about twins, he would do something stupid to babies.

Stiles was surprised and horrified. He bearly reconcile with the vision of having one child, and then BOOM. He had two inside his belly.

"Wow" whispered Scott. "Just... _Wow_. You're having twins, dude!"

"Yup. I'm not shure how my father will survive having two small kids in the house."

"So you're keeping them?" asked Kira.

Stiles nodded. He though about it long time before he finnally decide to keep the baby (or rather babies right now) and rise it. He knew it's going to be a hard work. He could sense it. But he knew also that he wasn't alone He had friends, family, who would help him with everything. Maybe one day he will find someone who will fill an empty place in his heart, which showed after Derek's dissapiring. He still loved him. That was sure. But Stiles was also sure that if (which - of course immpossible - but if) Derek would came back, he wouldn't know if he could trust him. Not after all of this.

"My dad's already started planning changing the guest room" said Stiles to his friends.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" shrieked Lydia. "I was going to prepare children's room, Stiles! I do not allow your father to do it. Even painting and furnishings. That's my job. I will pay for everything."

"Lydia--"

"No. Shut up, Stiles. I'm preparing you a room for the baby. I mean babies."

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew that he could not convince his friend. Banshee was stubborn as hell.

Stiles ate dinner with friends, leaving one portion for his father. At about six o'clock he kicked out of the house almost everyone except Malia and Kira. Malia insisted this night to sleep with the boy, and, of course, Kira joined due the fact that it was her girlfriend. Stiles really hadn't sleept alone in a long time. Mostly he spent it nestled with Isaac, and Scott, sometimes in Malia and Kira, a few times even with Lydia.

Scott, Isaac and Lydia before leaving said goodbye, hugging him and patting his belly. His best friend knelt before him and with sweet voice began to speak to children. He stopped only when Stiles whacked him in the head. The boy could not stop thinking that _Derek_ should've be the one kneeling in front of him and speaking to their children.

When they finally left, Stiles ate a snack; chocolate cookies dipped in vanilla sauce. He felt a sudden urge to watch some movie. Or movies. He decided that the five of them, including twins - Stiles insisted that babies could hear everything - would do Marvel movies marathon, starting with Iron Man.

But when they were getting ready to cuddle under blankets in the living room on the couch, the doorbell rang. Stiles sighed and followed Malia. She opened and froze. Stiles did the same.

"Hello. How nice to see you."

"What a hell are you doing here, Peter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it bad? Good-ish at least? ;-; Please, write a comment and tell me what're you all thinking.
> 
> Och, one more thing! Is there anyone willing to be my beta? I mean, I have one, but just like I told you, she's not answering back, so I don't know. I'm just asking, please don't yell at me or else I'll hide in my closet again. And I just came out! (LOL)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... it's been awhile... I'm sorry and I hope you'll like this chapter!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta, who would check this work, 'cause I know it's full of errors ;-; Someone's up for that?

"Aw, don't be so shocked, Malia" murmured Peter, rolling his eyes. "Is it that bad that I want to visit my friends?"

"You don't have any friends."

"Ofcourse I have! You're insulting me saying it's otherwise. And by the way... What is this smell? Are you pregnant, Malia?"

The girl glared at him. Stiles took a deep breath and stepped forward, showing himself to Peter. Werewolf rised eyebrows, eyes wide.

"Och. I didn't expect that" whispered.

"You're not the only one" said Stiles.

Peter took step forward, ciming inside Stilinski' house. Malia observed his every movement, ready to step between him and Stiles. Teenager bit his lower lip, not sure what to say. He was wondering what Peter was doing here. Maybe Derek send him? But why?

"Who's the father?" Hale asked. "Does your friendship with Scott finally become something... more?"

"What? No. Of course not! Scott isn't the father. Derek is."

That suprised werewolf even more than the fact that Stiles is pregnant. He froze suddenly, looking at teenager's round belly.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" growled Malia. "Did Derek send you?"

Hale shifted his gaze from Stiles' belly to his face. For a few more seconds he was quiet, but then he blinked and shook his suprise like nothing happened.

"Derek didn't send me, my dear. I came here looking for him, in fact" he explaind. "I'm trying to find him for long time. I thought that he finally came back to Beacon Hills, but I can't smell him. So I'm guessing he's not here."

"He left few months ago. Just after..."

Malia shut her mouth and looked concerned at Stiles. He shruged his shoulders.

"Just after he fucked me" he murmured.

"You're kidding."

"No, Peter, I'm serious. He fucked me, I told him that I love him and then he ran away. Month later I found out that I'm pregnant. Only I'm so lucky to lost my virginity, be rejected and got pregnant. All in one night!"

Peter seemed ever more shocked. Stiles in love with his nephew? When did that happened?! And apperently Derek ran way. What a hell is going on with everyone?

"Are you keeping the baby?" he asked with fake nonchalance. But Stiles clearly heard a little bit of hope in his voice.

"Um... Yeah. I'm keeping."

"Okay. Good for you. I'm still looking for Derek, I have a lot to discusst with him. When I find him, I promise to tell him that he will be having a baby with you."

"Babies. He will be having babies."

"Pardon?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl" explained Stiles.

Peter again looked and his belly. His eyes were shining. Literally. Stiles had no idea why. Maybe werewolf wanted to riped the babies out of his belly and eat them for lunch? Who knows, Peter is a fucking psycho and he could do everything.

"Anyway" Hale saide after a minute, "I'm going back to looking fo Derek."

Stiles nodded.

"Och, and expect me visiting you, kiddo."

"What? Why?"

Peter looked at him with funny face.

"Stiles, we're family now. Either you want it or not, you're carrying Hale's babies. I will haunt you day and night if I'll want to see my family, got it?"

Malia stepped in front of Stiles and growled at Peter. Werewolf grinned and without another word turned around. Few moments later he was gone. The girl came closer to teenager and hugged him, one hand rubing his belly. Kira was standing near them, smiling lighty.

Stiles couldn't concentrate on a playing movie. For all this time, to this day, he was sure that Derek was somewhere with Peter. And now he learned that he was wrong. Stiles felt mortified, wondering if werewolf was okay. What if Derek stomped across some hunters or group of other werewolves? He could be dead, and Stiles wouldn't even know. What if he won't see the man he loves never again?

Stiles spend the night cuddling Malia and Kira, praying for alive, safe and soud Derek.

*

Peter didn't leave Beacon Hills. He stayed. When he showed up at Stiles once again, this time Sheriff was home, alongside with Scott, Isaac and Lydia. They weren't happy seeing him. But he was let inside after he gave Stiles a box full of deliciously fresh donuts. Teenager forgot about the fact that Peter once or twice tried to kill all of them. He had donuts and he was willing to be with this psycho in the same room for a few hours.

They sat at the table and started talking about Derek.

"I haven't talked to him for nearly five mothns" Peter told them, watching Stiles all the time. "His phone is not available. I wanted to find him through tracking his payment with card but Derek is using only cash. Any last traces comes from Beacon Hills."

"I asked few of my friends from police departmen to look after Derek" murmured John. "Nothing so far. It's like your nephew vanished."

"Derek can hide. But not for a long time."

"We talked with Cora. She doesn't know where Derek is either. She hasn't talk to him since she left" said Scott. Peter raised eyebrows.

"Did you tell her about Stiles' pregnancy? What was her reaction?"

"She doesn't know. We only told her that we need to find Derek. A matter of life and death.

"Maybe he's dead?" asked Stiles while eating his fourth donut. Everyone looked at him. He rolled his eyes and swallowed. "I'm serious. What if he's dead? Maybe someone killed him?"

"He's alive" Peter assured.

"But--"

"Whoever would kill Derek, he would tell about it a lot of people. He's Hale after all. But I haven't heard any rumors. So don't worry, okay?"

"I'm not worrying, Creepwolf."

"Of course you don't! Why would you? It's not like you're in love with him."

Stiles glared at him, ignoring Scott who snarled at Peter.

"You know what, Peter? I'm not surprised that you're still single."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. If you were my boyfriend, I would poison you your beloved coffee."

"If you were my boyfriend, I would drink the entire coffee, to the last drop."

They looked at each other hard for a few seconds before Lydia rolled her eyes, threw hair and broke the silence, continuing conversation about Derek.

After a while Stiles decided that he was sleepy and needed a nap. He got up from the table, threw an empty box from donuts and went upstairs. In his room he lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling, his hand slowly stroking belly. The boy rarely spoko to his children. He felt a little crazy, because it looked like he was talking to himself. But the rest of the pack simply loved sitting next to him and saying sweet things to them. Stiles dreamed about Derek doing the same thing.

But it was just a stupid dream, right?

When teenager was napping, house went quiet. Lydia persuaded the Sheriff to go shopping with her for things for babies. Isaac had to go to work, Scott the same. Werewolves weren't happy that they had to leave Stiles alone with Peter. However, he promised them to take care of the boy and not to do anything bad to him. He might as well lied, Isaac said but Scott belevied Hale. He could feel and smell how much Peter wanted to be near Stiles and take care of his nephew cubs.

Peter stayed alone in the kitchen. He waited a long time, making sure that no one is going to suddenly waltz into the house. Then he got up from the table and wenst upstairs to Stiles room. He stood in the doorway and watched for a moment the teenager who was soundly sleeping on his back, face faceing the wall, hand situated on his big belly. He breathed through the open mouth.

Finally Peter had entered the room and looked around. At a messy desk he saw a pair of big black headphones. Hale went for them quietly, then came closer Stiles' bed. He sat on a chair pulled from desk, checked whether Stiles was still asleep, and then pulled his phone out of the pocket. He connected the headphones, gently attached them to teenager's belly and turned music on; it was Vivaldi compilation.

Peter leaned back and continued watching sleeping Stiles.

*

When Stiles started to woke up, he felt delicate vibrations aroung his belly. He blinked surprised, licked a few times his lips and rose up on his elbows looking down at his belly and frowning.

"Music helps children develop."

The teenager jumped scared. With a fast beating heart he stared furiously at Peter who was sitting in his chair beside his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and grunted to clear his throat. Within a few seconds his sleepy state completely disappeared.

"I'm watiching you" Peter said. "Everyone left. Only I stayed."

"You don't have to sit right next to me to... watch me, you know that, right? That's kinda creepy. Also, why do I have headphones on my stomach?!"

"I just told you. Musi helps in development. Mothers... ar father like in your case... they foten do something like that. You know children hear you, right? I can bet that Scott talks to your belly all the time."

"How would you know that?"

"Kid, I was at my sister side when she was with Laura, Cora, and Derek. Besides, not only with her. Many women from my family were often pregnant. There was even one pregnant man. I helped them. Mostly my sister ... but others too. I know a bit about it, believe me."

"It's a bit hard to believe you, though," Stiles murmured. He rose slightly and leaned back against the wall. However, he did not move the headphones.

"Why? Come on, I'm not a total psycho! Yes, I tried to kill you, I died, I came back to life ... It changed me a bit."

"More like a lot."

"But" Peter continued, pretending not to have heard Stiles' comment "people change all the time! I'm the perfect example of this."

Stiles rolled his eyes. He didn't believe in Peter.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked werewold hearing Stiles' grumbling stomach. Stiles frowned at him.

"Yes. I want lasagna. And chicken" he snorted.

"Okay, I will do it for you."

Peter got up from his chair and started walking toward the door. Stiles frowned.

"Wait. You seriously gonna make me food?

"Apparently your pregnancy has damaged your hearing, Stiles."

"Shut up. Just... It's not you style."

"Kid, you're pregnant. My instinct tells me to take care of you, okay? Of course I do not say that I would not do it if I was an ordinary person, so stay here and enjoy my kind heart."

"Who are you and what did you do with Peter?"

The werewolf sighed and stared at Stiles.

"Seriously, I do not like you like that. I didn't like you before, but now you're scaring me," said the boy.

*

Stiles wasn't the only one who thought that Peter's not acting like Peter. Everyone saw that. Even Melissa, who visited Stilinski house every day and many time met him. But after a month they got used to it. In fact, they were glad that Peter was nearby. Thanks to this Stiles unloaded his annoyance and irritation on this werewolf. Previously he did it mostly to Scott and sometimes Isaac. Now they were safe, while Stiles was driving up a wall night and day Peter, who - surprisingly - he had endured it quite well. Sometimes he just stood there quietly and allowed the boy to offend him. Sometimes he argued with him for hours. Usually their quarrels ended after Stiles spoke few magical words:

"I'm not arguing, I'm just explaining why I'm right. And I do it loud and brutal."

Peter then usualy rolled his eyes and quieted. Or he just left the room.

*

  
Stiles has began to harass by terrible back and leg pain. Kira, who had years of practice for some unknown reason, tried to massage as often as she could. She stayed in the evening with Malia at Stiles, got comfortable with him on the couch in front of the TV or in bed and started the action. They talked about trifles. Rumors, stuff they were about to do next day or next week. Stiles was already in his sixth month of pregnancy and everyone was about to stop talking about Derek. They were still looking for him, it was true, but they simply make up with the thought that Derek would never find.

Stiles was still in love with this werewolf. And they all knew that. And they did not understand, because they expected Stiles to finally hate him. And the boy hated him a little, but still loved him like a madman. He did not know why. He really didn't know.

And this unawareness and not understanding his feelings made Stiles feel terribly miserable.

*

When one of the kids started kicking, Stiles wako up in the middle of the night, not knowing what wako him up. He got out of Isaac's and Scott's grips, and sat on the bed, looking around as if expecting to see an intruder. A second later he feelt a blow in his belly and shocked jumped. Sleeping werewolves immediately sensed a change in his mood and quickly woke up, sitting down with drawn claws and fangs.

"What happened, Stiles? Are you hurt?" asked Scott, seeing how his friend wraped his belly around with his palms.

The teen rose his face and looked at him wide-eyed. His lower lip trembled, fingers did the same.

"It kicked," he whispered fuzzily.

"What?"

"I felt a kick. One of them kicked me!" he exclaimed excitedly. In the same moment, he felt another blow and movement in his belly. He jumped gently.

"Um... m-ma... may I?" Issac aksed hesitantly, reaching for him. Stiles nodded. He grabbed his arm and gently placed it on his belly. He did the same thing with Scott.

They waited sitting motionless. Finally they felt a slight blow.

"Wow" Isaac whispered.

Stiles bit his lip and smiled broadly. He waited for this moment for a long time. He once read on the internet that babies start moving about 16-18 weeks of pregnancy, so when he was up to six months without any movement in his stomach, he started to get a little nervous. Deaton and Melissa reassured him that it was quite normal. That his children are healthy and alive. There was nothing to worry about.

And when he finally felt the movement in his stomach, he was terribly happy. Really. He even started to cry. But after a while the quiet tears of happiness turned into a hysterical sad cry.

"What's happening?" Isaac asked. He hugged Stiles. Scott grabbed his hand and held it between his. "It's all right. Don't cry, nothing happened."

"I know that ... everything is o-okay," Stiles said with face in Isaac's t-shirt. "I ... I just ..."

Scott stroked his head.

"I wish Derek were here," he said through his tears. "So much... I just wa-wanna to ... hug him! Why isn't he fucking here? Are ... my feelings so bad? I just love him! If I knew ... that it would hurt so much ... I would never do that. I wouldn't go to bed with him! I would not say ... that I l-love him. Fuck ... It's all my fault!"

"No, it isn't true! "Scott snapped. "You know that. I've told you so many times. None of these things is your fault, okay? Derek is a stupid dick who doesn't know what he lost. And I swear that if I ever see him again, I'll beat him to a pulp!"

"And I will help him," Isaac added, also snarling.

Stiles was still crying.

*

The next day they've behaved like nothing happened. They didn't talk about his hysterical crying and self-pity. The only things they talked about were the first moves of children. Everyone was excited.

"I just hope they won't have ADHD like their father," Peter murmured softly.

"What?"Stiles frowned. "I can't hear you, you have to turn down your stupidity."

"One day you will pay. I will repay you for all this insults."

"I don't insult you, Peter. I am only describing what you are. And I'm honest! You should be grateful I'm not lying to you."

The werewolf sighed and returned to reading his book. Stiles turned back to Lydia, who was sitting at the table and looking at catalog with the children's room furniture with a focused look.

"Lydia, you know you really don't have to buy all that stuff, do you?" he asked. "I can handle somehow with my father."

"Stiles, baby, shut up or I'm gonna gag you with Scott's old socks," she threatened, not looking up from the catalog. "After all, please, you don't really think that I will let them sleep on the cheapest furniture you will find. As their godmother, my job is to give them wonderful hours of sleep and pleasant sight after opening their eyes."

"Godmother?"

"Of course. From the moment I found out you were pregnant, I booked this title."

"Good to know, Lyds" Stiles murmured. "Well, at least you told me."

"Honey... I would rather shave my head than let someone else be theirs gomother, is that clear?"

Stiles laughed.

He was really grateful to Lydia for all the help. He did not want to rely too heavily on her with all that buying stuff for the kids ... but if he would have to buy it all with his father by themselfs, they would not have been able to do it. The sheriff wasn't rich. He had already made up debts that he had not fully repaid. They couldn't do it alone and everyone knew about it. So no wonder they wanted to help. Still, Stiles and his father felt bad about it all.

*

  
Later that same week, a wolf with a partner and their baby arrived in Beacon Hills. As it turned out, Deaton arranged that meeting. He wanted Stiles to meet another man who got pregnant.

They met in druid's clinic. Stiles came with his father and Scott, who insisted on going. Isaac also wanted. However, he had to go to work.

Stiles met a young man, Aaron Morton, his alpha and his husband, Ben Morton, and their four-year-old son, Jason. The boy was more similar to Aaron; he had his gray eyes, long pointy nose and slightly too-big ears. Jason, after Ben, inherited bright hair color, olive skin and wolf genes.

At the beginning it was kinda awkward between them. Deaton ran somewhere in the background, leaving them alone. After a while Jason wanted to see the animals so Ben, Scott and the sheriff went with him to a room where caged dogs were treated. Only Stiles and Aaron didn't go.

"I was young too," the man said. "When I got pregnant. I was eighteen."

"A year older than me."

Aaron nodded. He smiled, watching his family through the open door.

"I didn't have my parents back," he confessed. "From the very beginning they didn't support my relationship with Ben. They couldn't reconcile with the fact that they had a gay son. And then when I learned that I was pregnant ... we eran. I didn't tell them. Anyway, they probably wouldn't believe me.

Stiles looked at his father, who was smiling at Jason and talking to him.

"I have a father and a family, but I don't have a partner," he sighed. "I was abandoned."

"Why?" ssked Aaron. He sat on a stool in front of Stiles. "Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just curious."

"It's okay. Really, you don't have to apologize. Um ... Derek, that's what the guy's name is, he rejected me right after I told him I loved him. And I told him just after ... I lost my virginity with him.

"Ouch."

"Yep. He said something like 'Some things shouldn't be said'? I don't remember clearly. But he made it clear that I should not tell him that I love him."

"What an asshole! But ... why did he slept with you?"

"'Cause he wanted to? I don't know, I didn't have time to ask him. It all happened so fast. I mean, not everything" he added quickly with a blush on his face. Aaron grinned broadly. "That part of the night was long. And great if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know. I know exactly what you mean" he chuckled. "My first time with was with Ben. It was also his first time too, so ... But I remember perfectly how happy I felt that I was doing it with the person I love."

"You were lucky you weren't abandoned."

"Hey," Aaron reached into his hand in Stiles' direction and laid it on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. I promise. This guy definitely didn't deserve you, okay? I only know you less than half an hour, and I already think that you are really a great guy. Derek is one big idiot, who did not see how wonderful man in front of himwas. And now stop thinking about it, because you're making yourself sad. Tell me how you feel when you are pregnant."

Stiles smiled. He told Aaron how he wanted to get rid off pregnant at first. He told him everything, in fact. About nightmares, fears, horror and hope, crying, screams, fights. Aaron listened in silence, smiling and only interrupted his three cents when he thought he was in a similar situation to Stiles.

They spent the whole afternoon together. Jason turned out to be a nice but very curious kid. He asked Stiles hundreds of questions on various subjects. After a while Stiles got tired and then he realized with horror that his children would be probably the same.

In the evening, the Mortons had to go home. Aaron, however, left Stiles his number, even took one from Stilinski, and promised to keep in touch. He also assured Stiles that if he felt like it, he could call him even in the middle of the night.

Stiles spent that night alone. For the first time in a long time. He kicked out of house Scott and Isaac on a date. He said goodbye to them, telling them to spend the night together. They ran from his house with red faces. The teenager knew that they needed it. They have been couple for a long time, but they did not have time for such things. And Stiles knew perfectly well how horny they were. He also was still a teenager. Okay, he was pregnant, but he was still excited and horny/ Often he remembers the night he spent with Derek. At the very thought of the werewolf's touch on his skin, his lips on his cock ... he immediately got hard. Nothing new.

*

  
Peter sat in the living room of his apartment reading a thick book. He heard footsteps in the corridor, but ignored them, thinking that it was probably one of the neighbors. But when the person stopped at his door and knocked, he looked up and strained his senses, wanting to know whether he should open or escape through the balcony. Then he sensed familiar scent.

It was Derek.

The werewolf rose from the sofa and went to open the door. He saw his nephew for the first time in a few months but saw no change. He was still tall, muscled, with dark hair, lush eyebrows, light stubble ... Derek hadn't changed at all since their last meeting. Not that Peter changed, but still...

"Hmm, whom do I see? My favorite nephew!"

"I'm your only nephew," Derek said coolly.

Peter rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let the werewolf inside. Derek walked past him, threw the bag of his stuff on the ground and looked at his uncle again. All the time he was staring at him with frowned brows and furious face. Like always.

"So what brings you here?" asked Peter. He had no idea how much his nephew knew. So he decided to first investigate on what ground they stood.

"You. You're looking for me. You, Scott and the rest. I want to know why."

"Oh, it's about Stiles," he said casually, pouring Jack Daniels into a glass. Although he couldn't get drunk, he liked the taste of the drink.

"Stiles? What happened, is everything okay with him?"

Peter raised his eyebrows and looked at Derek.

"You're worried about him? Really?"

"What do you mean? I was always worried about him," he growled. His heart was pounding and his ears were red.

"Oh, really? Were you worried about him even after you rejected him?" he asked in a voice full of venom. Derek froze, his heart jumping. "Exactly, Derek. I know you slept with Stiles, and when he said he loves you, you escaped. We all know. I, Scott, Isaac ... his pack ... the Sheriff and Melissa, too. Ha, even Deaton knows! We all know what an asshole you are, dear nephew."

The werewolf clenched his jaw and fisted his hands. His eyes gleamed in gold.

"Do not worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. Scott, however, may. And the rest, too. Everyone is mad at you for leaving Stiles in such condition."

"What do you mean?"

Peter smiled slightly and sat down on the sofa. He grabbed the book and laid it on his lap.

"You should go to him."

"Can't you just tell me what's going on?" he asked impatiently.

"I guess I said it in a wrong way ... Derek, you have to go to him. Now."

"It's middle of the night."

"You have to go to him," he continued, ignoring Derek, "and see for yourself what you did to him. Go To. Stiles."

A second later Derek was already running towards the Stilinski house. Peter sat down comfortably on the sofa and continued reading the book with a smile on his face. He hoped his nephew would not be shot by the sheriff.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, how was it? Bad, good? Shit, it was bad, hm? Sorry! Leave a comment if this work have a future or if I have to learn some more stuff about english language before i try translate some more.  
> Thanks for reading! (Remember, leave a comment :D )


End file.
